Escaping Hellthe story
by catre153
Summary: This is a story explaining everything in my poem "Escaping Hell" in Spencer's P.O.V.I see you flinch...You'll need my help....CRACK!The whip hit your back.....There's no escaping now...I can't stand to see you like this...Black and blue and angry red is a


Catre153:Hey guys..Looks to me that I finally finished The story that goes with the poem "Ecaping hell" like everyone wanted.

Spencer:Yippppeeee!!!!jumps up and down

Tala:calm down,Spencer.

Spencer:I jumping

Kai:Forget about it Tala..He won't even listen to anyone..So what is the point of even trying?

Spencer:Wow,Kai..You never said that much to me before!!!pretends to wipe away a tear

Kai:humph

Catre153:Hey guys...stick a sock in it and let these great people read the fic that they have been wanting to read..ok?

Kai:Catre153 does not own anything to do with Beyblade but she does write about it.looks at Spencer,who is shoving a sock in his mouth,weirdlysighs

Catre153:shakes headOh great...Well guys here is the first chapter you guys have been waiting for.  
-  
Escaping Hell;the story (Spencer's P.O.V)  
As I stand here in this hell called the "abbey" I hear steps in the distance.I blindly run down the stairs..Oh shit!!!I went to the dungeons.The steps are louder.They're coming..I know..With a boy to beat.  
There's no escaping now.I run into the shadows.Suddenly,the door is slammed open.Guess I was right.The bad thing is that it is you,Kai.  
They slam you against the concrete wall.I see your face.It is the color of crimson,the very color of your eyes,because it is stained with your blood.Under it all I can see your paih.It's unbearable.I can't stand to see you like this.  
With force unknown to humans Itake my eyes from your pain-stricken face.I look at your body.You're not wearing a shirt.That means I get to look at what pains you so much.Bruises and whip-lash marks that is all I see.Black and blue,and angry red.Looks to me like you did something terrible to make him angered so.Or is it that you helped another?  
I look at Voltaire,the evil man who tries to break us by treating us like dogs.He is your grandfather,but you hate him so.I look at his hands.A whip lies comfortably upon them.  
I look back at you.I no longer see your.Your back is now facing me.You're facing toward the wall.Crack!!!!!The whip hit your back with a force unknown to man.I hear you groan in pain.No,please don't show your pain.It's to painful to watch..I just can't do it.Unfortunately though,I just can't look away.You'll need my help soon.  
Standing there,  
tormenting you,  
whip to back,  
chains to wrist,  
chained to a wall,  
I see you flinch.I feel your pain.I see Voltaire's guards look around.I hide my eyes behind a pillar.My breathe comes laboured.I fear for my life,but more so for yours.I take the risk to look at you.As I turn around I see him cracking the whip on your back.As crimson rains down.

Crimson raining down,  
down to the ground,  
is it from you,  
emotion is weakness,  
why can't it step,  
Crack,Crack!!I hear the angered cracks.I see the angered whip making its enraged marks upon your back.It is too unbearable.I can't take much more of this.I hide my eyes once again behind the pillars for the site infront of me is unbearable for me.  
Why can't he stop,  
can't he see,  
see he's hurting you,  
your mind is broke,  
you need my help,  
Even though my eyes I still see your pain.Your every scream calls out to me,peircing my brain.As you scream again I will never know that it will be you last.I run my hand through my blonde hair."Come on,Spencer,get it together"Oh great I am talking to myself again.I hope it wasn't out loud.I hear footsteps disappear in the distance.A door opens and then slams shut.Everything is now quiet.

You're silent now,  
I peek from my hiding,  
It's safe,  
he's gone,  
at least for now,  
Your body,covered in crimson blood,hangs there from the chains like a skinned deer.I suddenly feel sick.I think I'm going to hurl.....No,I can't...You need me..I must help you..So i step out of my hiding.

I run to you,  
taking a hairpen,  
I pick the lock,  
the one binding you there,  
you fall for ground,  
As soon as the lock is picked,and the chains removes you fall toward the ground.My mind starts working in overdrive.I reach out to you with my arms.

But you can't fall,  
you're in my arms,  
limp as a broken bone,  
you can't be dead,  
I can't lose you now,  
Your body is cold.Just like ice.You eyes we rolled way back in your head.WAKE UP,KAI.I can't lose you..Not now.  
to be continued

--------------------------------------------

Catre153:Sorry this is so short guys,but it couldn't be helped..I have so much stuff to do and so little time to write.

Kai:Just be greatful Tala:hits Kai on head with metal pole knocking him outhehehe..Mwahahaa...I am greatful...Oh knocked out king,Kai..

Brian:I needed a laugh..hahaha

Spencer: grabbing stomache from laughing so hardHope you...hahahahaaaha....liked it.....hehehe.....please......now crying from laughingreview....kai got knocked out hahaaa...C-ya later.. 


End file.
